1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image fusion system and method based on a plurality of different types of cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visible light cameras that are used for surveillance systems, e.g., charge-coupled device (CCD) cameras, are technologically advanced and applied in various fields, compared to other types of cameras. However, since CCD cameras may only perform a surveillance function in places with light, CCD cameras may not be used in a surveillance system without lighting. Thermal imaging cameras may be used for surveillance in a dark environment, and in various fields related to heat emission, such as detecting heat loss of a subject or analyzing circuit boards. The thermal imaging cameras may perform a surveillance function only in environments with heat, but not in environments without any heat emission.